Leave My Body
by animerox023
Summary: "I'm gonna be released from behind these lines, And I don't care whether I live or die, And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones, And I don't want your heart it leaves me cold. I don't want your future, I don't need your past, One bright moment, Is all I ask."- Leave My Body by Florence and the Machine


**This is an old story I had began to write 2 years ago but I never saw it through so I thought it would give me a break between my Naruto fanfic, so i do a chapter for this then work on a chapter for that. This story is inspired by Florence and the Machine's song "Leave My Body" which is a really beautiful song if you haven't listened to it yet. So please enjoy and review if you can.**

* * *

The young Inu-Demon Lord was walking through the forest at the dead of night with only the moon and the stars as his companion. As he walked through the forest he could hear all of the creatures preparing for the night unaware of his silent footsteps. The young Lord continued walking through the dense trees until he reached the clearing he was searching for. At the far end of the clearing, but still slightly covered by trees, was a fairly large wooden shack. The Lord used his speed to quickly cross the clearing and entered the wooden shack. Within the shack were other Lords, their Ladies, and lesser titles. They were all chatting away waiting as they waited for the auction of the slaves to begin. Across the room from where he stood was a tall wooden platform so when they presented the slaves everyone would have a good view of what they looked like. At the bottom of the steps the Lord could see there was a door that must have led to where they kept all the slaves. The young Lord walked in farther so he could be a little bit closer to the stage so he would have a good view. As he walked by he received some 'Hello Sesshomaru-sama' from the other lords. He gave them a small nod as a reply and kept going his way. Once he got to a decent spot the auctioneer was just starting to walk up the steps. Sesshomaru's nose told him he was a Tiger-Demon and he had black jagged stripes on both of his cheeks, which contrasted with his slightly pale skin and fiery orange hair with black streaks. Sesshomaru also smelled blood in the air and he saw that the Tiger-Demon had his right hand wrapped in a lot gauze and it looked as if it was broken by the lack of motion.

"My Lords and My Ladies we will now begin this auction tonight with a female Fox-Demon…", from there the auctioneer described her age, health, strength, and her temperament. He did the same thing to the next slave, the one after that, and so on. Sesshomaru took an interest in a few of them but they didn't meet his expectations. He came here looking for a servant to take care of Rin and protect her when there was danger as they were traveling to find Naraku. Yes he had Jaken but the Imp can't do much, even with his staff, and he is a coward plain and simple. Time passed as slave after slave went up the stage until she was sold at the highest bid. Many girls had a defeated look in their eyes while many could barely stand up from their grief as their tears ran down their face. Sesshomaru ignored each one of them annoyed that none of these girls had met his expectations. When the auctioneer reached the last slave he had a smug smile on his face as if he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Now my Lords and my Ladies we have reached the last slave. I must warn you though that this one is a wild one with a nasty bite to her-" The man was cut off when a guard flew out of the door, that lead to the slave's cells, and landed on the steps of the stage groaning in pain. The Tiger-Demon looked furiously at the poor man before yelling at him to go get her under control. The guard quickly ran back through the door way and reappeared with 5 other guards who were all holding chains dragging a person onto the stage but Sesshomaru couldn't quite see her face since her long dark silver hair kept hiding it as she struggled. Sesshomaru began to consider that she might be the one he needed. He was slightly impressed that she could actually hold her own against the 6 demons who were still struggling to contain her. Even though he could tell that those chains were designed to contain the inner demons power so the captive couldn't escape.

"Like I said my Lords and Ladies she is a very high-spirited Arctic Wolf-Demon. She is in perfect condition as you can tell and she is at the age to be mated and bare pups. Now let's give you a good look at her." The auctioneer was walked to the girl, who still tried her best to thrash around, and roughly grabbed her hair letting everyone see her face. Much chatter sprang up when everyone saw her face, except for Sesshomaru of course. The girl was beautiful with her slightly tan angular face, piercing ice blue eyes stared into the audience with hatred and anger, full lips were pulled back showing her fangs, and her skin was flawless except for one thing. An old scar marred her beautiful face on the right side beginning at her temple and ending on her neck, near her jugular. This made Sesshomaru somewhat curious as to how she had gotten the scar but quickly ignored it as the Tiger-Demon began the bids.

* * *

**(Hy****ōko's POV)**

The first thing I felt was a deep pounding throughout my skull as my mind was finally released from the drug my captors had made me breathe in. I opened my eyes as much as I could but it was hard since the drug still had an effect on my movements and my energy was still gone. I let my body relax and tried to use my other senses to see where I was. The smell wasn't pleasant in the slightest; I could smell sweat, body odor, tears, and a little bit of blood. I was slightly startled when a clanging of metal rang really close to me.

"Are you awake now?" An unknown voice asked me.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked as I tried to get into a sitting position.

"Be careful the drug hasn't been completely cleansed from your system. My name is Yūbi and I'm a Fox-Demon. We have been kidnapped to be sold into slavery to either Lords, their Ladies, and people of lesser titles." Yūbi's voice cracked at the end of her sentence and I could hear her sob softly. Once I was sitting up I opened my eyes and could barely see anything for a moment because there was hardly any lighting in the room we were in. To my right I could see a form shaking and immediately thought the person to be Yūbi. As my eyes adjusted I could see her pink kimono with red trims and her short red hair covered her face. A red tail with a white tip was curled tightly around her feet as if to shield herself, she was so scared. I reached out towards her to try to comfort her but I couldn't reach her since the bars of cage wouldn't permit me.

'_**How dare they put us in a cage! We should rip their throats out for even taking us!' **_My inner demon's voice suddenly screamed into my head, her bloodlust like a dark hand trying to control me.

'_Later we will but for right now we have to get out of here.' _I told her and pushed her back to her side of my mind.

"Yūbi please stop crying and answer my questions. How many guards have you seen around here?" I could hear her sobs falter for a second as she tried her best to answer me.

"I-I've only seen maybe t-two or three who come through here to m-make sure none of us try to escape or h-hurt ourselves. They are all Tiger-Demons b-but I haven't seen the person in charge c-come through. Wh-what's your name?" She looked up at me and I saw two chocolate-brown eyes stare at me with fear and hopelessness.

"My name is Hyōko, now how many girls do they have?"

"I think I h-heard one of them say about t-twenty to twenty-five." The odds were not with us if I tried to help the girls escape or even if I tried. I sighed as I tried to come up with a way to get out of here. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and loud voice rang through the air.

"Good evening ladies I hope you are all well prepared for the auction. I need you all on your best behavior and everything will be all right unless you try something then you will face the consequences." The man talking to us was obviously a Tiger-Demon by the jagged black stripes on his cheeks, fiery orange hair with black streaks, and pale skin. His amber eyes scanned over us until they landed on me, an unreadable expression in them. He walked over to my cage and roughly grabbed my face through the bars to examine me.

"So you are the one who gave my men such trouble when they captured you. You even managed to kill a few off before the drug took full effect, which I am not very happy about. I can't wait to see who would buy you so that I can tell them to make the rest of your life a living hell. Wouldn't that be ni- AHH!" The man let out a scream as I twisted my face out of his hand and dug my fangs into his hand. He tried to pull his hand back to him but I wouldn't let go, I continued to hold on until I could hear the bones break. I let go of his hand and smiled as I watched him scream in pain while holding his hand, my inner demon smiling as well as she tasted the blood in my mouth. He looked up at me and I saw his red tinted eyes bore into me with hatred and bloodlust. I readied my claws for the fight would that would soon happen and lengthened my fangs as well. A stabbing pain hit me from behind directly on my spine. It felt like I was being electrocuted from the inside and I suddenly blacked out from the pain.

I don't know how much time had passed since I blacked out but it didn't feel like it was that long. I rolled over to lie on my stomach to use what little energy I had to get up, groaning from the pain in my back.

"Are you ok Hyōko? That looked so painful."

"I'll be fine Yūbi I've been through worse pain before but how long was I out."

"You were only out for about a few hours and they are almost done with the auction." Her voice was so panicked.

'_Shit! Now there isn't anyway for me to escape, especially after my stunt earlier.' _I suddenly noticed that my wrists felt heavier than before and when I looked down I saw both my wrists and ankles were chained to my cage leaving me with limited movement. Each chain was connected to a corner of the cage with locks keeping them there.

"They put those on you as soon as you passed out. The man was so furious you had injured him, I'm surprised he didn't have you killed."

"No he would rather get as much as he can for me while knowing he is selling my freedom. He's a sick bastard." The door opened and two guards came in and grabbed a girl from out her cell but she didn't fight them at all. It was like she was a doll with no soul in her, no life.

'_I don't want to be her.' _I thought.

'_**We never will be, we are wolves. We belong to no one but ourselves and we will fight for our freedom.' **_My inner beast said to me as she also watched the girl being taken away. Two other guards came in and went towards Yūbi's cage and opened it. Yūbi saw them coming and tried to run from them to the other side of her cage but her cage wasn't that big and one of them had grabbed her ankle before she could get far.

"Get your disgusting hands off of her!" I yelled at them. I tried to reach out for them but the chains stopped me and even cut into my wrist a little bit as I kept struggling.

"Let me go please! Just let me go!" They ignored her calls as they secured both her wrists and ankles in chains before they dragged her out of the room. I tried to call on my inner demon's strength to break the bars but I couldn't feel it come to me.

'_What the hell is going on?' _I asked my inner beast.

'_**I think it's those chains they put on us, they're restricting our power."**_

'_Shit.' _The door opened once more and six guards walked to my cage, one of them was holding a collar with a chain attached to it.

"Listen up bitch we're going to do this my way right now. You are to lie down like a good little bitch and we are going to put this collar on you to present you to the Lords and Ladies. Is that clear?" I gathered saliva in my mouth and spit it directly in his face, laughing on the inside as I watched it slide down his face. The guard didn't say anything as he wiped my spit from his face; his facial expression was completely blank.

"Grab her chains." He said. Four of the other guards surrounded my cage and each one grabbed a chain. I waited for the right moment as I watched them unlock the chains from their corners. As soon as the chain to my right wrist was free I jerked my hand to my left causing the guard to hold it run head first into a bar. The others immediately held on to their chains while the sixth guard tried to retrieve the loose chain.

"Pull the chains." Said the guard that I spit on. I tried my hardest to pull against them but I was still so weak and the pain from the chains digging into my wrists made me weaker. I was panting hard as I laid on my back all four of my limbs incapable of moving. The guard in charge slowly entered my cage with caution but he had this smug look in his eyes, as if he had broken me.

"Must you make things so difficult for yourself." He lowered himself over my face so close that we could feel each other breathing. His eyes roved over my body and came back to my face.

"Such a shame you're leaving we could have had fun together little bitch." He put the collar around my neck and tightened it to the point where it was painful to breathe and swallow.

"Time to go bitch." He got up and yanked the chain around my neck to get me up. The other guards were still cautious about me and still held their ends pretty tight. As they dragged me towards the door I noticed that I was the only one who was left in her cage.

'_So they saved the best for last, huh.' _I thought as we reached the door. As they opened it I could see all of the Lords and their Ladies bidding on Yubi as if she was a cattle instead of a person. I felt such disgust towards them all. They were all greedy, power-hungry, pathetic swine. I heard the bang of a hammer and saw that Yubi was being dragged off stage, her fate sold to the highest bidder.

'_I don't want this.'_

'_**Then let us do what we do best. Fight.'**_

The guard holding my collar was standing right in front of me letting his guard down because he thought I was finished. Even the guards around me had relaxed because they thought they had complete control over me.

'_Let's show them what they're really buying.' _I jerked my left foot up and kicked the guy on his back making him fly to the steps of the stage. The auctioneer was shocked at the disruption but soon yelled at the guard to get up and get me under control. I stopped paying attention as I struggled with my other captors to release my limbs. The guard, I had kicked in the back, grabbed the chain, connected to the collar around my neck, and jerked me towards the stage. I struggled the whole way up the steps my long hair thrashing with me. On stage I could hear the auctioneer say something but I ignored him and continued to fight. Someone roughly grabbed my hair and yanked my head up giving me a good view of the audience.

"Lets start the bidding at 100,000 yen."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
